Vampire's Bite
by 21VampireLover
Summary: Lucia's life is changed after an amateur vampire kills her parents and tries to take advantage of her but ends up biting her. Daniel's life is changed when he lets Lucia drink his blood to save her from a Lost Vampire. BASED ON SOME OF MY FAV FANTASY BOOKS MIXED WITH SOME ORIGINAL IDEAS, PLZ COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

I ran faster than I thought possible but it was no use-after all the training I've done I was still not ready for this. I don't want this to be the end, I don't want to go down like this... I want to live a normal life, get married, have kids, and die when the time is right. I rounded the corner with too much speed and tripped down the staircase. My whole body went into shock trying to process what was going on; it was still trying to process the events that happened in the last minute when I woke up tied up to my bed post.

I wasn't exactly scared to see a pervert standing at the end of my bed-like I said, I've learned more than a few moves to make sure I can defend myself-I just didn't expect to be at such a disadvantage when the time came. It was all luck that I thought to sleep with my favorite pocket knife under my pillow. I reached for it with caution, keeping a close eye on the man marveling my body. I doubt he's smart-he tied my hands directly behind the pillow instead of the corners of the bed post and left plenty of space for them to move; it's like he wanted me to put up a fight, how sick is that! So I kept my hands under my pillow as I cut through the rope, and attempted to distract him with small talk.

"Please don't hurt me-I won't even call the police, just leave me alone." I tried for a scared voice. On closer inspection I realized he was probably around my age, with spiky black hair and a baby face, he couldn't have been more than 20 years old. His eyes were alarming, they were light blue but his corneas seemed to have a red tint all over. All he did was smile; now that got me mad, "my parents will hear you, they have a bat in their room and they'll fuck you up!" I managed to keep my scared voice as I yelled.

He laughed and picked up a bat from the floor; I recognized it from the many times of training with it. "Oh, you mean this bat? I made sure no one would interupt us; I have many plans for you and I'm not about to let your parents stand in the way-you're mine now." He spoke softly and clearly as he climbed on the bed; he grabbed my face and shoved his tounge in my mouth. I felt pure adrenaline run through my veins-I didn't think, just reacted. I bit his tounge to hold him in place and rammed my knife on the back of his shoulder. Unfortunatly, my pillow was in the way so I didn't get to hurt him as bad as I expected. Without a second thought I shoved him off my bed as he screamed in pain and practicaly flew for the door. I managed to close it without having to stop, and as I reached the corner I grabbed the wall to help me turn but the force was too strong and I lost my footing.

That's when I fell down the stairs and hit my head on the wall; I saw stars and had to fight the urge to faint-I'd rather kill than be killed. He's on me before I get a chance to recover from the blow, by the time I realize I'm still holding on to my pocket knife he was lifting my legs off the ground. It took all of me to stay awake and hide my knife as he started dragging me to one of the guest rooms, I knew I only had one more chance to strike so I decided to wait for it. "I like girls with a spark but that shit hurt-I'm going to get this over with right now."

This is it-if I don't strike now it would be the end of me. He was on my neck in an instant and I froze; he bit me and his feelings overwhelmed me. My body warmed up in less than 2 seconds, and I felt like he was telling me exactly what he felt: he noticed we didn't have any security alarms and broke in through the back door, he then went to my parents room where he found the bat and brutaly killed them, then he found me in my room and tied me up with an old jump rope of mine, he watched me wake up and licked his FANGS, I felt his heat like if it were my own, I also felt his pain when I stabbed him in the shoulder, then I felt it heal almost instantly after I took the knife out, and then I felt nothing... He was off me, but I wasn't ready to open my eyes; the realization of vampires was too much to take in.

Not only did I found out that my attacker was a vampire, a creature I always believed to be a myth, but I also had to cope with seeing my parents die through his eyes. I felt the tears falling down the sides of my eyes without being able to stop them. I couldn't help going back to that image- how he used the rope he had for me to tie them up, he had also brought some tape left over from a previous attack and taped their mouths shut, and the worse part was that he woke them up so they could suffer. He took turns between them, hitting pressure points with the bat, his first blow was to moms' stomach, then dads' groin. He laugh at their muffled screams and cries of mercy. He swung the bat so hard that he managed to hit both of them across the head, I could smell their blood by now. He drained mom of her blood while forcing dad to watch, he stopped right before she had nothing left so she would see dad get drained as well. He crushed their heads together and they finally fell unconcious, then he snapped both their necks to make sure there was no chance for them.

I was screaming in pain now, because I had to see and feel how he killed my parents and there was nothing I could do. I felt guilt over their deaths because he only did it to get to me, and it hurt so much to know that he enjoyed every second of their torture- it was torture to me as well. I heard the vampire screaming somewhere close to me and I felt like he was being burned alive, it made me think I was burning alive. I knew his pain was much greater than mine, and for the moment it was enough to sooth my hurt.

The feelings going through me, both mine and his, where suffocating me and I knew I would pass out soon. Before I passed out I used all my strength to turn to my side and open my eyes long enough to see the vampire desintegrate from the flames. As soon as he turned to ashes I fell on my side, no longer able to hold my head up. I closed my eyes to let the sleep take over, but felt a soft, firm hand caress my cheek and moving my hair out of the way. I opened my eyes as much as I could and saw beautiful eyes shining at me with a flourescent light. They were glowing at me; unlike the evil red tainted eyes of the vampire. He placed one hand behind my head to tip it forward, and the other hand went to my lips. I tasted a warm, sweet liquid in my tongue and I reached up to hold his hands closer. I knew it was blood but it was so sweet and it warmed my insides; I felt like it had the power to heal me.

Deep in my conscience I felt him trying to sooth me with calm thoughts a words, "you're so beautiful!" I felt a spark in him that I didn't recognise myself, and his wonder- he enjoyed that I was driking from him, and he felt it had to be ONLY from him. "You are safe, he won't hurt you anymore. Drink, drink, and live! Let the pain give you the strength and the will to stay alive; I'll protect you, always." Those were his last thoughts to me before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I shot straight up on the bed! The last thing I remember was feeling like I was being burned alive- no, I remember beautiful eyes and soothing thoughts, and a warming sensation all over my body. "I can't think about that now", I'm stuck in what feels like a room, but I can't see shit- it's all dark in here. I was standing on a bed, trying to squint but failing horribly to see anything. I lowered myself on the bed and stepped on the floor, walked until I felt the wall and started feeling for a door or light switch. I found the light switch, and was glad to see that I was in a very beautiful room. The bed was a Queen size with mosquito nets folded on top; the main colors were white and purple. It had a walk-in closet equipped with what looked like sports wear, jeans, sun-dresses, and formal wear.

I walked in the closet, closed the door and sat all the way at the end. Remembering the last time I was conscious I realised that I was alone, my parents are dead and I'm an only child. On top of that I'm stuck in a room, I have no idea where I'm at, or how I got here. I can't breath, "I can't breath", calm down; it's just a panic attack. Then I remembered the man that saved my life, how he told me he would protect me.

I blinked and when I opened my eyes there was a man standing at the door, staring at me. I freaked out! How the hell did he appear so fast? I didn't even hear him walk in! I screamed as loud as I could even though I was pretty sure no one would come to my rescue, and it seemed that he crossed the walk in closet in two quick strides- he was right there on me in a second. With quick reflexes I swung my fist at him and managed to land a blow, but it didn't slow him down for a second. He grabbed my fists with a death grip, I pushed and pulled but it was useless- I bet he's stronger than my own trainer. "Stop fighting me, I'm not going to hurt you, you are safe." I didn't listen, why should I trust this stranger that locked me in a room and probably changed my clothes himself.

Oh my gosh I'm not wearing my clothes, "Did you change my clothes? I'll kill you, psycho pervert!" I was yelling at him.

"I didn't touch you" he looked offended at my accusation, damn I know I'm not that ugly. "My sister changed your clothes. I'm going to free your hands, please stop trying to hit me- you are stubborn, I can see how you attracked The Lost's attention!" He let go of me with caution but I didn't plan on attacking him again, he's voice was very familiar. He backed up to the door of the closet and turned on the light. My jaw dropped; it was the man that saved me! He was hot, he looked like the actors for vampire movies; how they are always so prefect and beautiful.

The strangest thing was that he was mirroring my look. He stood there, next to the light switch, looking at me. As flattered as I felt, I didn't forget about my surroundings, "Where am I? And, who are you? How did you find me?" I was so confused, just because he saved me doesn't mean I should trust him... Right?

That snapped him out of his dace, he shook his head and said "I'm sorry, where are my manners." He walked towards me and offered his hand to help me up. I placed my hand on his and felt this calm wash over me, like I was safe at home. We locked eyes for a second before I stood up, and I felt like I could trust him. "My name is Daniel Morreti and I'm a vampire from the 1800's. I killed the vampire that bit you, he won't hurt you anymore." The way he said that let me know he enjoyed getting rid of that vampire.

"I'm Lucia Heffer, thank you for saving my life." I said shyly. My knuckle was hurting from the punch, I looked down and saw I was bleeding from it. Like a dumb ass I offered it to him without thinking, and felt embarrassed as soon as I saw him stiffen.

"I... I shouldn't. You already smell so good, and I don't want to freak you out more than you already are."

"It's fine, I drank from you didn't I." I tried to sound as brave as I could even though I really was freaked out. I was very curious to see him feed, and I hoped I was right on my judgment. I placed my hand in his and he kissed it.

"Our bodies are firmer than yours, stronger. The movies overreact a lot, but most of then are not too far off. We are stronger, we are faster, we heal almost instantly as long as we stop getting hurt, and all of our senses are heightened. We can also form bonds like humans do, except ours are a little stronger." He licked at the blood that dripped down, and then took his time licking each knuckle clean; it was a hot sight and very distracting. "Tell me, were you able to hear me when you fed on my blood?"

I was a little out of breath when I answered, "Yes, I did... Right before I passed out. What was up with that?" Between him and the tight clothes I had on I was already breaking a sweat, I wonder if there's something else I can wear? The leather suit was so tight on my body I felt like I was suffocating, and I'm pretty sure I had a wedgy. "Is there something else I could wear? I can barely breath in this."

"Yes, I got some things from your bedroom while my sister cleaned you up. She didn't want to leave you in your ripped clothes and that's the only thing that would fit. We still need to breath, but not nearly as much as humans do." He grabbed my hand and led me back to the room. "I'll leave you so you can get comfortable; is it okay if I'm back in an hour? I would like to show you around and introduce you to the family." His smile faded, "we also have to talk about the last 24 hours and what's going to happen next."

"I have questions about this vampire situation, and you haven't answered any of my questions." Yeah, I caught that... I have a lot of questions and I'm not leaving without the answers, that s if I can leave. "I'm not a prisoner here am I?", I suddenly panicked about the 'family he wants me to meet', "you'll be close by right? Will you hear me if I scream?"

He laughed at that and placed his hands on both my shoulders, "You are not a prisoner at all, you are my guest. I will be very close by, and no one will harm you here; they'll answer to me if they try. If it helps you feel better, that sweet taste you gave me will let me know how you are feeling and if you're being hurt. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise." He leaned in slowly and kissed me close to the lips but not close enough, then he turned and walked out of the room.

I stood there well over a minute just thinking about the way his lips felt on my skin, how he seemed to caress my knuckles with his tongue, the fact that he could sense me even if we're apart- that's kind of hot. Would he notice if I play with myself? His promise made me feel a lot better, but I was still skeptical about my situation.

I finally went over to the dresser and found a mixture of my clothes along with new ones; it was obvious that they got me clothes based on what they found in my room. I found a lot of thongs and boy-shorts along with some sexy Victoria s secret bras, there were some cute tank tops and t-shirts in the next drawer, the third drawer had a mix of shorts, skirts and long cotton pants, the fourth drawer had a few short pajamas and sexy lingerie. I quickly dismissed the last drawer when I saw it was full of different leather suits. I chose long cotton black pants with a tight blue shirt that compliment my boobs, then I brushed my long black hair and pulled it up on a high ponytail. I looked at myself in the long mirror on the door to the closet and approved, then a sat on the bed waiting.

I got bored quick so a opened the door and peaked outside, there was a long hallway, and I was glad to see I was very close to the stairs. I tiptoed to them when I saw the coast was clear, opened the door to the staircase and turned when I felt a breeze behind me.

I thought it was Daniel but it was actually a girl, or should I say a vampire girl; she didn t look as welcoming as Daniel did though. She had her hands crossed under her breast and was looking at me like a snack, my fear was reassured when she spoke what a cute girl, I bet you taste as delicious as you look. She pushed me against the wall and opened her mouth showing two perfectly sharp fangs closing in on my neck.

I was paralyzed for a second, but my training kicked in as soon as she pressed her fangs on my neck. I pulled her hair as hard as I could and gave her a Charlie-horse kick when she backed off, I knew it would only slow her down for a second so I wasted no time and ran down the stairs. I opened the door while looking back to see if she was closing in on me and ran into a wall... Daniel. 


	3. Chapter 3

I ran right into Daniel, but he seemed to know I was coming. He was ready to catch me and he wrapped his arms around me; I heard him sending me comforting messages through our weird connection and I felt myself relaxing in his arms. I wrapped my left arm around him and my right hand was on his shoulder. I could hear his heart, it was faint and slow, but it was still beating, "I thought Vampires didn't have a heartbeat."

He smiled and said, "We're not dead, just different, I'll explain later." His face hardened as we heard a laugh coming from the stairs, it was her.

She was a punk vampire, in any other situation - say, if she wasn't trying to bite me - I would have loved her style. Her hair was short with hot pink highlights, she wore a very short skirt with a spaghetti strap shirt, and she was barefoot - she was so beautiful. "It looks like you have a soft spot for the new girl." She looked a bit younger than us, and had a high-pitched voice but I had the feeling she was a Vamp for a very long time - her tone was cruel and cold.

"You touch her and I'll personally see to it that you lose your limbs. We had an agreement, if you can't respect the guests and the family you're as good as dead." That was rough! He managed to sound as cruel and cold as she did, I was somewhat intimidated by them - it's like they had no human emotions, they could kill without regret.

She growled at him - she actually growled! "Why did you bring her here? What kind of GUEST is she, a snack? Or did you get tired of me already?" She was getting angrier with each word, but she wasn't the only one.

Now I get it, she has feelings for him. "What the fuck do you care who I am?" I got right on her face. "I'm his guest and I'm here to stay so you better get used to it."

I felt a spark of hope in my belly, and knew it was coming from him - I guess I have to get used to that connection. We locked eyes for a second that felt like an eternity, but it ended when she burst in laughter, "I can't believe what I'm seeing; last night you were in my room and today it's like nothing happened between us."

"Shut up!" was all he said.

"What does she have that I don't? First Lucien and now you!" She was yelling at him again.

I didn't stop to think, it was obvious that they had something going on. I swung my fist as hard as I could and punched her so hard that her cheekbone broke and she started to bleed - it smelled sweet and a bit spicy, but I was too worked up to care, "I don't know what's going on between you guys, but I don't appreciate you talking shit right in my face." Honestly, I was feeling some jealousy at the fact that she was screwing him and wanted something more.

She recovered quick and pushed me so hard I got slammed against a wall. Daniel stepped in between us, he pushed her against the wall and kept his arm in front of her to keep her there. It took a moment for me to recover, the impact with the wall knocked the air out of me. "Isabel, there's nothing going on between me and Lucia. Her parents were killed at her home and she was drained of her blood - this is her home now... If you want to stay, Lucia." He turned to look at me when he said the last part, but knew better than expecting an answer right away. "Having said that, I don't appreciate you making rude comments about our intimate time. We will talk about this tonight, the usual time." He turned to me, "We're a family here, and you're welcomed to be a part of it, but you can not go around fighting everyone. I know you're still trying to figure out what's going on, but please respect the family while you're here. Some Vampires can be polite, but most of us are not - our race is tough."

Alright I guess I overreacted when I punched her, but she deserved it! I looked at her trying to figure out how to apologise even though I didn't want to, "I guess I don't make a very good guest in a castle full of blood drinking and rude vampires, just stay away from me."

With that he led me down the corridor until we reached a door that said "TRAINING FIELD" in bold letters. We both looked back at where we came from, but she was already out of sight. "I'm sorry about Isabel, the vampire that attacked you was the same one that changed her. He taught her the evil ways, made her his mate, but she was just another girl on his list. When we hunted them down he left her to her fate and ran away. We've tracked him down ever since, and she's been trying to learn how to control herself."

"I may be young compared to all of you, but I'm not a child. I can put myself in her shoes, her vampire left her for me, and now se sees her boyfriend helping me. It makes sense for her to have against me, but was she really going to kill me over it?"

"I don't think she would have killed you, I'm sure she was trying to give you a good scare. I do admit that I spend most nights with her, but it's not official and she needs to know that it's nothing more than just sex."

I didn't like the sound of that, who the fuck does he think he is to play girls that way! "It's nothing more than sex? You're a jerk, she has feelings for you and all you want is to get in bed with her, do you treat all the girls you help like that?" I was mad but most important, I was sad... Sad that the illusions that were forming in my mind about him were all false. I thought of him as a sweet, nice guy, trying to help me out in all this mess; he was the man who saved my life when he didn't have to. I was wrong, he's just another rude vamp trying to get on my good side. Filled with disappointment I decided to go home, I'll figure out what to do about my situation eventually. "Forget it, I don't need you're help, I'm leaving."


	4. Chapter 4

Blood, blood everywhere! The scent was so enticing, so alluring, I was going crazy. I'm so dazed and hot, it's like I'm high on the scent of his sweet blood. I don't even recognise myself, I'm standing on top of this poor high school jock and I feel nothing but hunger; I want to tear him apart-hack him up and drink his sweet blood until there's nothing left of him. This is like torture, seeing all that blood running through his veins, how is anyone supposed to maintain composure like this; I've never been so teased.

"Why don't you come down here baby?" He thought I wanted to fuck him. Sex sounded pretty good about now, I straddled him and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss only made me hotter, it was wild and messy, and I felt my fangs expand slowly. Abruptly, I broke the kiss and tore his shirt off. He laughed, "if you want this come and get it."

"With pleasure!" I opened my mouth wide to let the fangs expand all the way out, leaned in fast and bit into his neck. He started screaming and struggling against me, and landed a blow to the side of my head. The impact was enough to yank me out of his neck, and I also took a piece of his neck with me. His blood was gushing out all over me, I licked my bloody lips and rubbed my hands on my face. I was covered in his blood! "You taste so good!" That was all I said as I clawed at his chest hard enough to yank his skin out, he tried to struggle so I bent his arms back until I heard the bones crack. The boy was screaming at the top of his lungs but I didn't care, I was in a frenzy. I leaned forward and bit right through his bone and into his heart. The blood flowing from his heart was so pure and sweet that I started to moan at how good it felt in me. His pulse was becoming weak in my mouth, but I didn't stop until there was no more blood to drink.

The boy looked so at peace, if it wasn't for his body being all hacked up you'd think he were asleep. I looked ahead and saw myself as a human standing before me, I was looking down on myself with repulsed eyes.

I woke up screaming and panting, covered in sweat, and my fangs expanded all the way out. I sat up trying to calm my breathing, "It's just a dream, it's just a dream". It's been 3 days since I left the castle and I was already getting weak with hunger, I was loosing a ton of weight, and I always looked pale as if I was about to faint. I tried to eat but a threw up every time, I felt thirsty but I could never make myself finish a cup of water.

"Yes, it's just a dream, but that can become a reality if you keep depriving yourself from blood. I feel your hunger eating you up, the vampire in you is feeding from your own blood to complete the change. If you don't feed you will complete the change with no blood left inside, and you will die." Daniel...

I wondered if he would ever stop trying to sneak up on me. My thirst was so intense that I started fantacising on that juicy vein to the left of his neck. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you again. What are you doing here?" I was grinding my teeth as I spoke, I could smell his sweet blood across the room, it was torturing to know how good his blood tasted. It was painful to sit there and tell him to leave, I actually wanted him closer.

His lips made a half smile as he slowly walked towards the bed, he sat next to me inspecting my face and my body. He was just inches away from my lips and I was struggling for control; I also noticed his fangs were extended as well. "You are torturing yourself Lucia, please... Please come back with me." He looked tortured himself, "let me show you that I'm not the monster you believe me to be, and you don't have to be one either, drink!"

My eyes wanted to pop out of my skull, he used his nails to make a small scratch on his neck. It healed fast but the small amount of blood left behind was enough to drive me crazy, "I... I want you." I threw myself on him without thinking, and pinned him to the ground. I bit down on that teasing vein and felt him starting to flow into me. I felt myself relax, his blood was calming me from the inside out. I started to feel strong again, revitalized and satisfied.

He held on to my thigh as he rolled over, now I was pinned to the floor. "You have no idea how much I want you, I've wanted you ever since I saw you get bit. I wanted to save you so bad, and it hurt so much to see that I was already late, but I couldn't watch you die in my arms, that's why I let you drink my blood." With that he opened his mouth wide and made a low growling sound as he bit down on my neck. About a thousand different emotions hit me in that moment, and I let out a loud sound that was some sort of cross between a moan and a scream.

He caressed my cheeks, my neck, my arms, he had so much control on his thirst. He sucked slowly and he seemed to be enjoying evey small drop he took in. I wish I was as careful as he was, I was clawing at his back and making weird growling noises. I was an animal as he was a lover, my lover! He was all mine now, I knew deep inside and I heard him say it over and over in my mind.


End file.
